Paperman
by misslonely8059
Summary: Todos los días, Harry estaba recibiendo pequeñas notas con declaraciones de amor y insinuaciones pervertidas, todavía él no sabía quién lo estaba escribiendo. Universo Alterno.


**SINOPSE: **Todos los días, Harry estaba recibiendo pequeñas notas con declaraciones de amor y insinuaciones pervertidas, todavía él no sabía quién lo estaba escribiendo. Universo Alterno.

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a la J.K. Rowling © Esta historia no hace daño a los derechos de la autora.

**NOTA 1**: Este fanfic fue publicado originalmente en portugués y es basado en la animación de la Disney, PAPERMAN. Se todavía no ha visto el cortometraje, no esperes más! *-*

**NOTA 2**: Esta historia es SLASH/YAOI, se a ti no te gusta, no sigas leyendo.

**NOTA 3**: La canción que acompaña la historia es de la banda Green Day – Stray Heart.

**NOTA 4**: No fue betado. Perdón por los posibles erros.

oOoOo

**PAPERMAN**

Versión Española

**. .**

_I lost my way_

_Oh baby, this stray heart, went to another_

_Can you recover, baby? Oh..._

oOoOo

La gente decía con frecuencia que Harry Potter era un hombre de papel.

Hermione, su mejor amiga, siempre decía que algún día él se convertiría en parte del mobiliario de la oficina y que necesitaba con urgencia salir hacia una fiesta y conseguir una novia.

Pero Harry no estaba interesado en estas cosas, él sólo quería que lo dejaran solo hacia ahogarse en el trabajo y _no_, esto no tenía nada que ver con el final de su relación con Ginny, su ex novia, hace unos meses, aunque eso era lo que Hermione y sus otros amigos pensaban: que Harry estaba deprimido y que quería volver con la pelirroja.

Pero estaban equivocados. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría sentirse deprimido cuando estaba siendo tan bien amado por una persona anónima?

Todos los días, Harry estaba recibiendo pequeñas notas con declaraciones de amor y insinuaciones pervertidas, todavia él no sabía quién lo estaba escribiendo. Pero él realmente no se preocupaba de saber, después de todo era la relación perfecta para el tipo de vida que él llevaba: tenía alguien que lo amaba, pero no tenía cargos, no tenia quejas, no tenía riesgo de terminar en el sufrimiento. ¿Por qué iba a querer algo más que eso?

Una relación de papel hacia un hombre de papel. Y Harry Potter estaba satisfecho con esta situación. Hasta que descubrió quién escribia los dichos boletos.

**. .**

_Oh, you're the only one that I'm dreaming of_

_Your precious heart was torn apart by me_

_And you, you're not alone_

_Oh, oh, I'm not where I belong_

oOoOo

Durante los años de la universidad, ellos se odiaban mutuamente.

Aunque no había ninguna razón coherente para hacerlo, pero _nada_ en su relación con Draco Malfoy era realmente coherente, de todos modos.

Aún más incoherente fuera la viaje inesperada de Sirius Black – primo de Malfoy e padrino de Harry - a Rumania con su novio y socio, Lupin, dejando todas sus posesiones, así como su empresa de asistencia de contabilidad, a los dos eternos rivales, Malfoy y Harry, obligándolos a trabajar juntos.

Harry siempre pensó que Sirius quería se burlar de él y habría gritado con el padrino si Sirius no hubiera prácticamente huido del país sin siquiera decir adiós.

Al principio, la convivencia con Malfoy era difícil, ellos siempre discutieron e intercambiaron insultos. Pero con los años su relación se convirtió en tolerable, incluso agradable, aunque estaban lejos de ser amigos.

Harry no podía decir cuándo exactamente Malfoy comenzó a ser amable con él y sabía tan poco justificar la actitud del socio. No es que él se quejaba del cambio en el comportamiento de lo rubio, por supuesto, pero siempre se sintió muy curioso acerca de Malfoy que, después de todo, se quedo muy amable.

Pero Harry sabía que lo rubio no era el tipo persona que lanza a la basura años de enemistad a cambio de nada. Había algo muy extraño acerca de Malfoy y Harry estaba muy intrigado.

Podría decir que el rubio estaba más maduro y se dio cuenta de que las peleas eran infantiles o que perjudicaban los negocios. Podría haber imaginado cualquier explicación para la bondad repentina de el socio, pero estaba lejos de ser la _verdadera_ explicación.

Hasta aquella mañana.

**. .**

_We're not alone_

_Oh, oh, I'll hold your heart_

_And never let go_

oOoOo

Harry había pasado la noche en la oficina - él no lo había planeado, en realidad - y se despertó en la alfombra azul, debajo de su mesa, todo su cuerpo quejándose con dolor por la noche incómoda y pidiendo un buen baño y un café muy fuerte.

Pero aún no había puesto las gafas cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta y pasos firmes caminando hasta la mesa, en la que se puso algo pesado, solamente para después salir de la habitación demasiado de prisa. Sucedió tan rápido que Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de levantar la cabeza y mirar el cabello platinado de Malfoy antes de la puerta cerrar completamente.

Extraño, penso. El rubio nunca entró en su oficina tan sigilosamente. Él invadía, entraba sin permiso, con orgullo, como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Harry no conocía esse Malfoy de pasos silenciosos y rápidos, como alguien que comete um delito.

Pero pronto Harry trató de encontrar la explicación: en la mesa, junto con los informes de la semana, había un papelsito verde – el mismo papel de las notas que recebía.

"_Que tu día sea dulce._

_Y sólo para recordarte:_

_Te amo_"

Y un corazón dibujado en rojo.

Harry no sabía qué pensar en el inicio, pero no mucho y ya se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Así que era Malfoy? ¿El autor de las notas anónimas era Malfoy? ¿Así que fue por esa razón que el rubio dejó de burlarse de él y pasó a ser amable? Dios, todo tenía sentido ahora y Harry se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos casi huyeron de la cara. No pensaba que Malfoy era ese tipo de persona: que escribía notas anónimas, que debujava corazones, que era tan romántico, que era gay. Pero había algo que le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Oh, cielos. Draco Malfoy estaba enamorada de él, y eso explicaba todo.

**. .**

_Everything that I want_

_I want from you_

_But I just can't have you_

_Everything that I need_

_I need from you_

_But I just can't have you_

oOoOo

Harry no tenía miedo, por supuesto que no!

Pero desde que descubrió el secreto de Malfoy, comenzó a pensar que mantenerse alejado de lo rubio era más seguro.

Y fue precisamente por esta razón que, por la mañana, cuando entró en la sala de reuniones y se encontró cara a cara con aquellos ojos grises, Harry decidió que sería una buena idea sentarse en el lado opuesto de la mesa, muy lejos del rubio.

- Veo mejor aquí - se disculpó, sintiéndose como un idiota.

Después de todo, Malfoy _no__era_ una especie de maníaco y no atacaría a Harry de repente.

- Su corbata está torcida, Potter. - Y entonces, de repente, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Harry y lo hace a propósito sólo para burlarse de él, Malfoy caminó hasta el otro lado de la mesa y se sentó al lado de Harry, agarrando la corbata del moreno con aquellas manos pálidas.

Bueno, tal vez Malfoy _era_ un maníaco y _quería_ atacarlo! Y tal vez ese era el momento en que Harry gritaba desesperadamente en busca de ayuda y huya del rubio... Pero sólo tal vez.

El rubio miró directamente los ojos verdes detrás de la gafas y Harry se encontró perdido en los tonos de gris, incapaz de apartar la mirada o realizar cualquier acción.

- ¿Por qué estás tenso así,_ Potty_? - Le preguntó casi en un susurro, con las manos en la corbata de Harry y sus ojos mirando el moreno con intensidad.

Y Harry ya no podía responder, no sabía qué día era ni mucho menos cómo hablar nada. Sólo sabía que Draco Malfoy estaba allí, tan cerca, las manos pálidas en la corbata, la mirada intensa en sus ojos grises… Y Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de los saltos de su corazón, pero luego Blaize Zabine, director de sector de la contabilidad, entró en la sala sin mucha ceremonia, y advirtió que los inversores estaban llegando y que la reunión ya podía comenzar. Malfoy se alejó de Harry y hablaba con Zabine sobre el mercado de valores, pero Harry no estaba escuchando.

Aún sentía el calor del otro cuerpo y el peso de su mirada tan intensa, como si pudiera leer su alma. Y Harry no podía dejar de preguntarse todo el tiempo: ¿qué diablos fue eso?

** . .**

_I've said it a thousand times_

_And now a thousand one_

_We'll never part_ _I'll never stray again from you_

oOoOo

Harry no creía que pudiese sentir lo mismo que Malfoy. De hecho, le gustaban las chicas y estaba feliz así. Y _no_, el intercambio de miradas del otro día no significaba nada!, Fue lo que pensó, demasiado distraído para seguir trabajando. Dijo algunas malas palabras y se pasó las manos por el pelo, despeinandolos aún más. Era la primera vez en meses que enloquecía por algo hasta el punto de no poder trabajar y Hermione sin duda se burlaría de él por eso.

¿Qué él podía hacer, de todos modos? No quería crear problemas con el rubio, su relación con él ia tan bien! No podía decir "_hey, ya __se puede__parar con la__broma__, yo sé que eres tú que escribe estas notas_." Malfoy tenía un temperamento impredecible y Harry no tenía idea de cómo él iba a reaccionar. ¿Y si el rubio fuera realmente enamorado de Harry? ¿Y si todo no era más que una broma?

Oh, Dios, se volvería loco antes de llegar a alguna conclusión! Bueno, las cosas no podían empeorar, ¿verdad? Tal vez si Harry pudiesse ignorar las notas… Si, era esa su solución! Ignoraría las notas hasta que Malfoy dejase de escribir. Sí, porque en algún momento el rubio seguramente renunciaría a ese juego e todo sería como antes: sólo buenos compañeros de trabajo. Harry sonrió, complacido con la decisión que acaba de tomar. Era lo correcto.

O tal vez no...

Unas horas más tarde, Luna, su secretaria, llamó a la puerta para darle algunos documentos

enviadas por Malfoy y Harry casi no se sorprendió al encontrar un pedazo de papel verde entre ellos. Suspiró antes de abrirlo, decidiendo que sólo por curiosidad iría leer. Pero lamentó en el segundo siguiente.

_"Eres tan sexy..._

_Me encanta las __ropas __pegadas a __su cuerpo_

_Me dan ganas de apretar a éste su culo caliente! "_

Y Harry se recostó en su silla de modo que casi perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

** . .**

_This dog is destined_

_For a home to your heart_

_We'll never part_

_I'll never stray again from you_

oOoOo

A él nunca le gustan las fiestas de final de año, porque era sólo más una oportunidad de ver a sus empleados emborrachados, enamorados unos de los otros, quejándose del trabajo, del salario y, por supuesto, del jefe, aunque todos lo elogiaban cuando estaba cerca.

Era como todos los años y para Harry las fiestas de la empresa eran solamente tediosas.

Pero, en ese año, la fiesta ganó un adjetivo más: detestable.

Harry supo iso en el momento que Malfoy entró en la fiesta de manos juntas a una chica con la piel pálida y cabello negro, a quien presentó como su novia, y Harry sintió que su juicio había dado un nodo.

_Novia_.

La palabra no hacia sentido y, por un momento, Harry ya no creía que la idea de emborracharse era de todo tan mala. Si, porque, de todos modos, no era que Malfoy no _podía_ tener una novia o que _él_ estaba celoso - Harry era perfectamente hetero y, definitivamente, no estaba interesado en Draco Malfoy! Estaba sólo un poco... ofendido! - sí, y era precisamente eso! - con tal descaro de el rubio por tener una novia cuando le enviaba pequeñas notas con promesas de amor.

¿Cómo se atreve él a tener una novia cuando apenas unas semanas antes llamaba a su culo de caliente? Ese hijo deputa. Pero Harry ya debería saber que Malfoy era un maldito bastardo desde el inicio. Después de todo, seguía siendo el mismo idiota de los años de la universidad y sin duda escribió las notitas para burlarse de él. Por supuesto, no podría haber algo más. Qué tonto fue al pensar que el rubio podía estar realmente enamorado y que los dos podrían ser amigos!

Era sólo una broma y tenía sólo una solución: ignorar.

Harry bebió el vino de un trago, más que dispuesto a olvidar todo – las notas, las miradas, las manos pálidas en la corbata... - y volver a vivir su vidita de papel normalmente. ¿Qué importa si Malfoy tenía una novia? Harry _no estaba_ molestado con eso, ¿ok? Ok, vale.

Y mismo en el intento de olvidar todos los sentimientos confusos, Harry continuó sentado en la misma silla toda la noche, bebiendo todas las copas de vino que le ofrecían, viendo de mal humor Malfoy besar a esa pequeña putita que llamaba de novia.

Y Harry ya no podía articular una justificativa coherente para la frustración que le consumía por dentro.

**. .**

_You're not alone_

_Oh, oh, I'm not where I belong_

oOoOo

Él no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy y en suyas malditas notas y ya estaba considerando la idea de meter la mano en el cerebro para romper esos pensamientos confusos.

La imagen del rubio besando la morena - _su novia_, pensó con amargura - simplemente no salía de su mente, así como la sensación desagradable de ardor en el estómago. No podía entender por qué estaba tan molesto, después de todo _no era gay_ y no estaba interesado en Malfoy, _no estaba_! Y sólo se lo imaginaba en lugar de la morena _sin sal_ besando Malfoy, porque, joder! Porque se estaba volviendo loco, si!

O tal vez no sólo estaba un poco molesto al descubrir que su relación de papel era una gran mentira. Oh, cómo odiaba a Draco Malfoy por volverlo loco así, imaginando muchas escenas _desagradables_ y totalmente deseables – tan deseables cuanto _besarlo_ – que nunca sucederían.

_ . ._

_We're not alone _

_Oh, oh, I'll hold your heart_

_ And never let go_

oOoOo

- Quiero felicitarte por tu compromiso.

Fue lo que dijo, sin ninguna emoción, cuando vio a Malfoy en el ascensor que los llevaría hasta el tercer piso, sin poder disimular la molestia a causa de estar solo en el cubículo estrecho con el rubio.

El rubio que tenía una novia, pensó, odiando Malfoy por ser tan... Hetero. Y por enviar esas notas anónimas y por dejarlo tan confundido y tener esos ojos tan grises y seductores y por ahora traer en su rostro esa sonrisa burlona y sexy y...

- No es necesario felicitar, Potter. – y fue sólo cuando oyó la voz arrastrada que Harry despertó de sus pensamientos, sonrojándose violentamente y maldiciendose por pensar en Malfoy como alguén sexy. Todo era tan jodidamente confuso... - Ella prácticamente me obligó.

- ¿Así que no quieres? - Casi resistió a la tentación de preguntar, la esperanza visible en su voz, pero esperanza de qué? Usted no tenía que esperar por nada, Harry.

- Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué clase de hombre iba a querer atarse a una mujer? - Malfoy respondió, seco, enderezando su corbata y haciendo un discurso largo y tedioso sobre los beneficios de no estar casado, el cabrón.

Pero Harry no escuchaba una palabra, él estaba ocupado imaginando el rubio _atado_ a una cama sin la corbata o cualquier otra pieza de ropa, _y por todos los dioses_, ¿estaba realmente teniendo una erección?

- ¿Te sientes bien, Potter? Estás pálido…

- Yo…

Y como si su presencia no causa bastante daño, Malfoy se acercó y le puso la mano en el rostro de Harry, preocupado, y Harry se congeló por el toque repentino y por la proximidad. Bastardo! Por supuesto que él no estaba bien, ¿pero el idiota tenía que ir allí para comprobarlo? ¿No lo sabes que las cosas sólo empeoran cuando se pone tan cerca?

Harry miró fijamente a los ojos grises y por un momento le pareció ver un brillo extraño en esos orbes misteriosos, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse con los ojos porque la boca entreabierta de Malfoy, tan cerca de la suya, case gritaba para llamar la atención de Harry y, mierda, no era una buena idea mirar esos labios finos y de color rojo, luego se volvió para enfrentarse a los ojos grises - era más seguro, después de todo - y se dio cuenta de que ellos también lo analizaban con gran interés y, quién sabe… ¿Lujuria?

Pero entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Ron Weasley, del sector de los recursos humanos, se quedó allí, mirando a los dos como si fueran dos ballenas havainas bailando la hula y fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca, Malfoy con su mano sobre su frente y sus cuerpos casi pegados – lo que parecía totalmente agradable, por cierto, pero también un poco, eh... ¿Sospechoso? Casi como si estuvieran a punto de besarse locamente.

- Sí, te ves bien, Potter. - Malfoy se alejó rápidamente, casi avergonzado, lo que era extraño para alguien como él. – Vamos, Weasley, tiemos problemas que resolver.

Y se fue, pisoteando. Ron se encogió de hombros y se fue tras del rubio, pero no sin antes darse cuenta de la situación caótica de lo pobre Potter: encogido en un rincón, los ojos muy abiertos, la boca seca, jadeando y lo deseo casi irrefrenable de golpearse a si mismo por se haber sentido atraído por el rubio y de haber tenido la repentina sensación de que fue correspondido.

Mierda, Harry! Te estás volviendo loco, loco! Él pensaba y despeinaba los pelos con desespero. Ok, si eso era lo que el hijo de puta quería, él logró. Pero Harry no caería en ese jueguito sucio otra vez, _oh no_!

Se decidió! Necesaria mantener la mayor distancia posible de Draco Malfoy.

** . .**

_Everything that I want_

_I want from you_

oOoOo

Harry no quería ver a nadie - la orden era clara y su secretaria lo sabía muy bien.

Y sin embargo, él no podía estar sorprendido de ver Draco Malfoy invadir su oficina de esa manera, sin siquiera pedir permiso, como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Él siempre hacía lo que quería, de todos modos.

- Muy bien, Potter, no sé lo que pasó, pero yo no me voy sin una explicación. - Fue lo que dijo tan pronto entró en la oficina, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, lo semblante frío traicionado por los rastros visibles de irritación en los ojos grises - Tú me has evitado durante días, no me miras, sólo habla conmigo cuando es estrictamente necesario... Pensé que habíamos superado esa fase. ¿Quieres explicarme qué está pasando, Potter?

Harry permaneció en silencio durante largos segundos, analizando las expresiones del rubio y tratando de controlar su irritación - sin éxito. Él estaba cansado de la situación y estaba cansado de huir de Malfoy.

- Tú sabes muy bien lo que está pasando, Malfoy. Ya estoy cansado de tu juego. - Dijo con una calma forzada, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos grises, que ahora se abrieron de sorpresa.

- Cierto ... – el rubio dijo después de unos segundos de vacilación - Voy a fingir que tú no estás loco y que sólo estás teniendo una mala semana. Así que vamos a empezar de nuevo: ¿qué-demonios-se-pasa, Potter?

Las últimas palabras salieron casi como un gruñido, sin embargo era el tono burlón empleada en ellas que molestaran a Harry, que prácticamente saltó de la silla, gritando.

- ¡Basta, Malfoy! - Y se dirigió hacia el otro, que ahora dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asustado por la voz alterada de Harry - Ya sé que es tú quien me ha enviado esas notas ridículas y ya no soporto esta mierda! ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Te quieres burlarse de mí? ¿Era eso lo que querías?

- ¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? - Malfoy era indignación pura, gritando como Harry - Yo no envié ninguna maldita nota!

- No te atrevas a negarlo! - Y Harry estaba peligrosamente cerca del rubio ahora - Te vi en mi oficina otro día y tú...

Pero Draco le impidió, agarrando su ropa y traendo Harry más cerca de sí, sus narices casi se tocaban, los alientos mezclándose y Harry ya no tenía idea de por qué estaban discutiendo, su mente brumosa de la proximidad con Draco Malfoy.

Él miró directamente a los ojos del rubio, la boca seca, lista para cometer una locura. Lo que lo detuvo fue la voz baja de Malfoy, casi en un susurro amenazador.

- ¡Estás loco, maldito Cicatriz!

Y Harry lo estaba mismo.

Sería la única explicación para su falta de control en atacar Malfoy con tal intensidad. Sucedió tan rápido que el rubio no había cómo defenderse: de repente, Harry agarró las muñecas pálidas y inclinó su rostro hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un beso urgente, posesivo y sorprendentemente correspondido.

Harry empujaba a Malfoy lentamente hacia la pared más cercana, pegando sus cuerpos y, sin pensarlo, una pierna fue situada entre las piernas de el rubio, que respondió con un gemido de aprobación y le puso una mano en el pecho de Harry, acariciándolo hasta la cremallera de su pantalón, lo que hizo el moreno gemer, excitado, pensando que podría desnudar a Malfoy y joder con él locamente ahí mismo.

Pero luego fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en puerta y la voz de Luna, avisando que la reunión de los directores comenzaría en cinco minutos. Los dos hombres saltaron del susto cuando la niña empezó a hablar, alejandose el uno del otro inmediatamente y Harry casi podía oír su cuerpo gritando de frustración.

Caminó por la habitación, protegiendose detrás de la mesa, de espaldas a Malfoy, aún nervioso por las sensaciones que disfrutó con el rubio, pero su letargo duró poco cuando la realidad lo golpeó: besó a Draco Malfoy. Un hombre. Y, lo que era peor: le gustara cada segundo del beso y lo haría de nuevo si tuviera la oportunidad. _Oh__, __cielos_, quería hacerlo de nuevo y realmente odiaba a sí mismo por iso!

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para consternación. La puerta fue abierta y, luego después, cerrada con fuerza. Malfoy se había ido y la historia de ellos dos estaba lejos de terminar.

**. .**

_But I just can't have you_

oOoOo

Él no estaba en la reunión, cinco minutos más tarde; no estaba en su habitación, en la despensa, en los pasillos, en el baño, en la empresa y en parte alguna. Draco Malfoy simplemente desapareció y Harry no se sabía qué pensar.

Pero la verdad salió unas horas más tarde, al final del día, cuando Cho Chang, la secretaria de Malfoy, entró en la oficina de Harry para tener una conversación muy incómoda sobre el tiempo caliente y cómo el nuevo documental de Animal Planet era interesante. La chica estaba nerviosa y sonrojada y la paciencia Harry ya estaba en el final.

- Tú quieres decirme algo. – Dijo Harry, silenciando la chica que hablaba sin cesar - Puede hablar. Estoy escuchándote.

Harry sólo quería que ella hablase de una vez e lo dejase en paz, pero las palabras de la mujer estaban lejos de hacerlo sentir "paz".

- En verdad, yo sólo quería decir que yo soy la persona que escribe las notas. – ella dijo con firmeza, lo que hizo que los ojos verdes de Harry casi saltasen fuera.

"No puede ser", fue lo que pensó Harry. Era una broma, tenía que ser. Malfoy convenció a la niña, de alguna manera, a asumir la responsabilidad por las notas. No había otra explicación. Después de todo, el propio Harry vio a Malfoy en su oficina, dejando una notita. ¿Cómo, entonces, de pronto, podría ser Cho Chang? Siempre tan tranquila y reservada, ella no parecía el tipo de persona que hizo comentarios sobre el culo de los otros. No tenía sentido!

- Lo siento... - Harry comenzó, parpadeando varias veces antes de que pudiera hablar coherentemente. - Chang, mira, si Malfoy te obligó a venir aquí para decirme esto, yo realmente...

- ¿Señor Malfoy? Ah, bueno... él sabía desde el principio. Él prometió que no iba a decir nada. - Ella se detuvo, pensativa. - Incluso accedió a ayudarme en la entrega de las notas... Él es un buen tipo, a pesar de ser la arrogancia en persona. - Y volvió a mirar a Harry, bastante nerviosa – Pero, por favor, no le digas que yo dije eso...!

Y Harry no diría, simplemente porque no escuchó lo que decía la chica. Lo único que oía era la voz de su propia conciencia, acusando, diciendo que había besado a Draco Malfoy: hombre, hetero, comprometido!

Y Harry pensó, ahora sí podría empezar a arrancar los pelos y volverse loca de vez. Tal vez así Malfoy lo perdonaría. Tal vez.

**. .**

_Everything that I need_

_I need from you_

_But I just can't have you_

oOoOo

Pensó que sería evitado por el rubio. Pensó que no lograría hablar con él durante mucho tiempo. Que tendría que obligarlo a escuchar sus disculpas. Pensó que tomaría un hermoso y merecido golpe en la cara.

Pero no pensó, al entrar en su oficina por la mañana, que encontraría Malfoy sentado a su silla, mirándolo fijamente, moviéndose lentamente de izquierda a derecha en la silla giratoria.

- Estás retrasado, Potter. – dijo el rubio, arrogante.

Harry permaneció estático por un momento, muy sorprendido por la visita inesperada, pero cuando recuperó la voz, las palabras salieron sin control y el tono de desesperación era palpable.

- Chang me ha dicho todo... Lo siento tanto... Yo sólo quería... Mira, lo siento, yo...

Pero perdió su voz de nuevo cuando todo el rubio hizo fue extender una pieza de papel verde doblado entre los dedos. Harry miró a Malfoy sin comprender, los ojos grises tan inexpresivos cuanto una piedra. Oh, qué no daría para entrar en su mente y saber exactamente lo que significaba esa mirada tan fría!

- Tenías razón, Potter. Yo era lo que dejaba las notas en tu oficina, aúnque no fuesen mías y yo sólo estaba tratando de hacer un favor a mi secretaria. Pero no te preocupes, esta será la última notita.

Harry aún vaciló durante unos segundos, incapaz de entender la actitud vacía del rubio o porque le estaba dando una "notita" si Harry había rechazado Chang anoche. Pero Malfoy levantó las cejas, animándole a tomar la maldita nota.

Extendió la mano y tomó el papel, abriéndolo sin mucha emoción, pensando por un momento que se trataba de alguna disculpa de Chang o algo así, pero cuando abrió el papel parecía que una corriente eléctrica paseaba a través de su cuerpo y las palabras parecían bailar en frente, burlándose de él. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

- Fue el mejor beso de mi vida. - Dijo Malfoy en voz alta lo que estaba escrito en el papel y Harry parecía aún más sorprendido, sintiendo la garganta seca cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba ahora de pie justo en frente a él, lo que hizo su corazón pulsar salvajemente por la proximidad del rubio, por el aroma que emanaba del cuerpo albino, por la sonrisa seductora en sus labios finos.

- ¿Tú no estás… enojado? - Pregunto, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- Lo debería. - fue lo que dijo el rubio y empezó a caminar por la oficina, de espaldas a Harry - Pero yo no lo estoy. Al principio fue confuso, te juro que quería batir tu cabeza contra la mesa para hacer otra cicatriz en tu cara. - Malfoy se volvió, apoyándose contra la ventana cerrada y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Su mirada se perdió mientras seguía hablando - Pero luego pensé que sería un desperdicio, después de un beso como el que cambiamos. - Y luego se quedó mirando a Harry con intensidad – Si tú querías agarrarme, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste, Potter?

Y sonrió, burlón. Ah, cómo Harry odiaba el hecho de que sea hijo de puta era tan irresistiblemente sexy.

- Yo no quiero agarrarte, Malfoy! Sólo... sucedió. – Dijo de mal humor, cruzando los brazos, lo que sólo aumentó la sonrisa del rubio.

- Y no va a suceder de nuevo? - Tuvo el descaro de preguntar, caminando lentamente y peligrosamente hacia Harry, que ahora estaba a punto de volar el maldito cuello del rubio y matarlo con tantos besos.

- No lo sé... - Fue lo que pudo decir cuando Malfoy ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca que Harry podía sentir el aliento caliente confundiendo sus sentidos.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Y si yo te besase ahora?

Harry se sonrojó y Malfoy sonrió aún más, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder a la provocación del rubio.

- Hace tiempo que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, Harry. - Malfoy continuó - Pero tú no me miraba de la misma manera, así que me di por vencido. Fue una sorpresa cuando me besaste, pero yo estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería eso. Si, todavía, aún quieres, yo puedo ...

¿Si él _quería_?

Oh, cielos, eso ya era demasiado para soportar y Harry ni siquiera sabía lo que era la sanidad cuando pasó sus brazos por los hombros del rubio, medio desesperado, acercando sus cuerpos y impidiendo Malfoy de continuar hablando.

- Ok, lo entiendo, ahora cállate e besame de una vez. - logró a decir antes de pegar sus labios con los del rubio.

oOoOo

**FINITE****ENCANTEM**


End file.
